


it may grow angry (it may grow hungry)

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: Control (Video Game), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Being one with the house you Live In, Gen, Impossible Architecture, Ownership in the Most Literal Sense, Slight House of Leaves References, Slight Kitty’s Horror Show Anatomy References, WTF Kombat 2021, sentient building
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: Сложно переоценить значение такого явления, как “дом”, для психики современного цивилизованного человеческого существа. (с) AnatomyЕсть на свете дома, что ненавидят человечество: за то, что их оставили умирать в одиночестве, за то, что их бросили. Эти дома опасны и непредсказуемы. Но есть те, что могут их обуздать; что могут стать новыми хозяевами этих домов.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	it may grow angry (it may grow hungry)

Институт дремлет. Оно может себе это позволить — внутри него кипит жизнь, постоянно звонят телефоны, лифты тренькают на этажах. Внутри него впервые за долгие, долгие годы есть кому бояться, есть кому страдать, есть кому существовать — и Институт позволяет себе дремать, забыв про летящее мимо время.

Так было не всегда. Оно помнит себя забытым и обветшавшим, с рамами, ощерившимися выбитыми стёклами, с подвалом, до краёв наполненным кислым, стоячим воздухом, с непрекращающимся, незамолкающим криком пустых этажей. Тогда оно было обречено на смерть; но здания не умирают легко. Здания хотят жить и хотят знать, почему их обрекли на болезненное, длительное угасание. Оно тоже было таким.

Тогда оно ещё не было Институтом — просто зданием, без хозяев, без жизни, без дыхания живых существ, наполняющих его по ночам. Оно стояло пустым и заброшенным долгие годы, постепенно наполняясь гневом и отчаянием вместе с пылью; забывая, как это — когда внутри тебя живут и наполняют тебя смыслом. Оно гневно кривило рамы окон в хмурой гримасе, скалилось на мир вокруг — живущий и радостный, куда оно больше не было включено, — оббитыми краями ступеней.

(В другом полушарии Земли больным зубом торчит Старейший Дом. Он тянет свои этажи ввысь, стряхивает с себя людей, что листья по осени, обрастает цементом, как опухолью, поддаваясь звучанию частоты из иной реальности. Институт чувствует его через землю, через корни, через общий, разделённый на двоих вопрос: «За что?».)

Оно помнит день, когда всё поменялось. Его новый хозяин оставил в пыли следы — отпечатки ног и круглые промоины от трости — и прикоснулся к стене. Тогда оно попыталось выбросить его наружу — через долгие лабиринты коридоров, через ненамекающе открытые двери, через скрипы и стоны перекрытий. Оно росло столько лет, как дикое растение — само по себе, ненужное никому — и кто-то пытается так просто взять и заново приручить его? 

Но его новый хозяин не испугался, не стал бороться и сбегать; его новый хозяин остановился посреди одного из длинных, запутанных коридоров, снял перчатки и прижал голую ладонь к стене. Именно тогда оно стало Институтом — в тот момент, когда его боль, ненависть и отчаяние разделились на двоих, стали познанными и понятными. Когда его новый хозяин сказал вслух: «Теперь ты моё».

Его новый хозяин — Элайас, Джона, Институту все равно, оно не видит смысла в именах — становится тем чудовищем, которое люди придумывают, чтобы суметь вернуться в Институт завтра, и через день, и через много дней после. Всегда проще замечать своего постоянного улыбающегося босса, чем то, что углы в здании всегда немного меньше 90 градусов; проще сплетничать о том, что он знает больше, чем ему стоит знать, чем замечать, что подвал Института гораздо больше, чем здание над ним, гораздо глубже, чем того требует фундамент, чем позволяют коммуникации Лондона, плотной сетью оплетшие город. 

(В другом полушарии Земли Старейший Дом сжирает последнего Директора, перемалывает в себе жерновами. Он открывает двери для той, что врастёт в него неотъемлемой частью, станет его живым воплощением — для той, что может взнуздать его, как норовистого коня, открыть ранее недоступные этажи, стать _его_ , во всех смыслах этого слова.)

Его новый хозяин даёт Институту глаза — больше, гораздо больше, чем было раньше: камеры подмигивают из высоких потолков, решётки на окнах наблюдают за пешеходами. Узкие бойницы верхних этажей прищуриваются на закаты и рассветы, наблюдают за почти невидимыми из-за светового загрязнения звездами. Институт почти счастливо — настолько, насколько позволяет ему никак не желающее пропадать недоверие, заставляющее то и дело проверять этих новых людей на прочность. 

Оно заставляет лифты вставать между этажами, уничтожает лампочки, как паразитов; оно дышит по ночам полной грудью, вздыхая эхом и скрипом, проецируя звук шагов и угрожающее гудение проводки в его стенах наружу, позволяя себе спать и видеть сны, которые прорастают через потолок и пол причудливыми скульптурами из дерева и стекла. Утром это всё пропадает — как только его хозяин поворачивает ключ в замке своего кабинета и занимает место внутри созданной только для него колыбели.

Но оно всё равно меняется, по ночам, когда никто не видит — пустые офисы становятся разделёнными стеной кладовками, пустые по ночам комнаты отдыха отращивают шкафы и тумбы; в пустых окнах и зеркалах отражаются длинные, бесконечные, запутанные коридоры, которые Институт не убрало, но спрятало, и которые занимают любое свободное место по ночам. Оно играет с сотрудниками, которые спускаются на этаж ниже, только чтобы оказаться этажом выше; они блуждают между перегородками офисных мест, между их стеклянными, врущими лицами, чтобы найти себя на своём месте — словно они никогда из него не уходили.

Его хозяин улыбается — в камеры, в стены, в пустые окна; он не пытается остановить Институт, только меняет чертежи и записи, чтобы они соответствовали хоть примерно вечно меняющимся, вечно плавающим внутренностям Института. Те же вещи, что он меняет, — лифты и лестницы, без крутых ступенек, по которым не требуется карабкаться вверх, высунув язык; дополнительные, стерильные туалеты, втиснутые между мужским и женским; Архивы, перемещённые с верхних этажей в подвал, ближе к сердцу Института, — оно принимает, пусть неохотно, путь с борьбой, 

(меняющиеся местами шкафы и металлические полки, взрывающиеся лампочки, заедающие замки — его хозяин реагирует на это с потрясающим хладнокровием и только возвращает всё к прежнему виду, пока Институт не убирает дверь в подвал целиком. Оно больше не решается так делать.)

но оно принимает их, как свою новую реальность. 

Взамен Институту больше не нужно маскироваться — крепкие рёбра разлетающихся нервюр, колонны позвоночника с дорическими основаниями, приветливо высунутый язык лестницы — его хозяин делает это за него. Ему не нужно больше прятать облетающую сухими лепестками краску со стен — одинаковые светлые панели покрывают стены на всех этажах. Ему не нужно пытаться привлечь ищущих хоть какого-то убежища мерцающими в верхних этажах огнями, открытыми дверями — люди приходят в него день за днём, наполняют своими голосами пустоту тишины, раньше разбиваемую только звуком капель и протекающих труб.

Оно больше не пытается удержать попавших в него — запереть двери, запутать коридорами и этажами, раз за разом возвращая блуждающих в начало их пути, только чтобы больше не быть одному, не стать одним из тех, полу-живых, разлагающихся трупов домов, внутри которых никогда уже не будет жильцов.

(В другом полушарии Земли Старейший Дом заново открывает в себе уголки, которые никогда не помнил. Оно вспоминает засыпанные ржавчиной пещеры, Гвоздь, упрямо торчащий в его недрах, места, где астрал сливается с реальностью и меняет её способами, непонятными для человека. Оно наслаждается тьмой внутри себя: где бесконечная спираль открывается в глубины озера, где монстр — вытянутый по форме коридоров, протащенный через трубы, как через игольное ушко, — бродит, пытаясь не то умереть, не то сожрать каждого, кто попадётся ему на глаза.)

Институт дремлет. Оно знает, что его время ещё придёт.


End file.
